


People Like That

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-18
Updated: 1999-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What starts out as a simple walk turns into a dangerous adventure for Ben and Ray.





	People Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

People Like That

## People Like That

by Shannon McKinnon

* * *

This story has been kicking around inside my head for a few months now, and this seemed like a very good time to post it. 

This story includes a mutually supportive, affectionate and loving relationship between two men. This is just a statement of story content, and should not in any way be construed as a warning; as I have never believed that love is something people need to be warned against. 

The characters in this story don't belong to me, they belong to Alliance. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Rated PG 

This story is dedicated to John and Gary. 

**PEOPLE LIKE THAT**

It was a beautiful warm spring day, and Benton Fraser and Ray Vecchio were taking Ben's wolf Diefenbaker for a walk. Instead of taking him to one of the local parks they were walking through the neighborhood around Ben's apartment building. It had been Fraser's suggestion, and Ray had agreed very reluctantly. He looked around him now in distaste. 

"Oh, yeah, Benny. This is much better than a nice green, grassy park. Who wants to look at trees and flowers when you can see dilapidated condemned buildings instead?" 

Ben sighed. "Ray, these are old and dangerous buildings that are being torn down in order to build new low cost housing for the areas residents." 

Ray looked at him and smiled affectionately. Did the Mountie take _everything_ seriously? Since they had become lovers, the little things that annoyed him about Benny annoyed him even more; and the little things that endeared Benny to him he found even more endearing. And Ray suspected that Benny felt the same way about him. But it was worth it. The last few months had been the happiest of Ray's life. 

Being in love with Benny was like knowing a wonderful secret. The private Benton Fraser was very, very different from the public one. Once he was alone behind closed doors with Ray, the calm, controlled, professional mask he showed to the rest of the world fell away and Benny became relaxed, loving, affectionate; unafraid to let his emotions show. He could also be surprisingly passionate- especially in their lovemaking. Ray was still surprised at how completely Ben was willing to open himself up to him. 

Ben noticed Ray smiling at him and reached out to take his hand. Ray blinked in surprise. 

"What?" Ben asked, smiling slightly. 

"Benny, what if someone sees us?" 

"Ray, this neighborhood is practically deserted. Besides, the only ones who might see us are my neighbors; and they know all about us already." 

"They do?" 

Ben was looking more and more amused. "Yes, Ray." 

"What, you told them about us?" 

"Well, no Ray; but then again I didn't need to." Ray looked at him in surprise. 

"Oh, come on, Ray. Your car has been parked outside my building all night almost every night for the last 5 months. Do you think no one noticed? Or figured out what it meant?" 

Ray considered it for a moment. "So, they know?" 

"Yes." 

"And they don't care?" 

"They don't appear to, no." 

"So they wouldn't mind if we did this..." Ray stopped and faced him, placing his hands on Fraser's waist. Ben smiled at him encouragingly, and Ray kissed him. Ben's own hands came up to clasp Ray's for a second, then he ran his hands up Ray's arms before wrapping his arms around Ray's shoulders. 

Finally, Ben broke away. "No, Ray." He said, his voice a little unsteady, "I don't think they'd mind at all." 

"Good." Ray grinned, taking Ben's hand again. The two men started back up the street. 

Suddenly, they heard a muffled noise from the building up ahead. Ben stopped and tilted his head slightly, listening. 

"Help me! Mommy!" It was a child's voice, frightened and full of tears. 

Ben and Ray just stared at each other for a moment in shock. "Oh, my God." Ray whispered, then both men were running towards the building with Dief close at their heels. 

They rushed up the crumbling cement steps leading to the building. The barricade tape had been torn away and the front door was missing. 

The two men entered the building and stopped short. Standing on the second floor landing was a little girl. She looked to be 5 or 6 years of age, and she was crying. The stairs leading up to the second floor were in a state of complete disrepair; the top four steps were completely gone. Diefenbaker ran past Ben and Ray and up the stairs, leaping nimbly over the missing steps to the landing. 

Dief ran up to the little girl, nudging her and whining softly. She looked down at Dief and started petting him, her tears trailing off. "Hi." She said to Dief, and the wolf wagged his tail in response. 

The girl looked down at the two men. "Hello." 

"Hello." Fraser answered. "My name is Ben, and this is my friend Ray. What is your name?" 

"My name is Abby. I'm stuck!" Both men smiled slightly. 

"You sure are." Ray agreed. "What happened?" 

"I climbed up here, but then the stairs fell down. Will you help me?" 

"That's why we're here, Abby." Ben said, and the girl's face lit up in a smile. 

Ben and Ray looked at the stairs and the landing for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. 

"OK," Ben said after a minute. "I'll climb up and get her and hand her down to you." 

"All right." Ray nodded. 

The two men gingerly climbed the stairs, feeling them creaking and shifting under their feet. Ray stopped halfway up. He took hold of Ben's arm as the other man continued up the stairs. "Benny. Be careful." 

Ben turned and gave him a smile and a quick kiss. "I will." 

Ben continued up the stairs. He was on the last solid step when he heard a loud cracking sound. He heard Ray's cry of "Fraser!" And then he felt the sudden, sickening sensation of falling. 

* * *

Ben sat up slowly and took a deep breath. He appeared to be in one piece, even if every muscle he had was suddenly aching. He looked over and saw Ray lying a few feet away from him. He wasn't moving. Why wasn't Ray moving?! 

Ben scrambled over to him, and with badly shaking hands checked for a pulse. He found one, and felt his own heart start beating again. A second later Ray gasped slightly and sat up. 

"Take it easy, love." Ben said, reaching out to steady him. 

Ray closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "What the hell was that?" He asked finally. 

"Renovations." Ben answered with a wry smile. "Are you OK?" 

"Yeah. I think so. Nothing seems to be broken, anyway." Ben smiled in relief. 

"Benny, you're bleeding." Ray said, his voice changing to sharp concern. Ben reached up and touched his head. Now that Ray mentioned it, his head hurt like hell. 

Ray reached out and gently turned Ben's head to the side. "Jesus, Benny, you're really bleeding!" 

Ben could feel the warm stickiness running down his face, but he shrugged it off. "Don't worry, Ray. Head wounds always...." 

"Look worse than they actually are." Ray finished for him. "Yeah, I know. I've heard that one before." Ben grinned at him. 

"Are you sure you're OK?" Ray asked him. 

"Yes. You?" 

"Never better." Ray leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. The two men helped each other slowly to their feet. 

"Are you OK?" Asked a nervous, frightened voice from above them. 

"We're great!" Ray assured Abby, giving her his warmest smile. 

"OK, new plan." Ben said softly. 

"What are we going to do?" Ray asked him. 

Ben sighed, looking around. He sighed again and shook his head, then looked up at Abby. "OK, Abby, listen to me. You're going to have to jump." 

"No!" Abby exclaimed. 

"It's OK, honey. I'll catch you." 

"I'm afraid!" 

"I know you are, but believe me, it's going to be OK. Do you trust me?" 

Abby nodded. 

"OK then." Ben smiled. "We'll count to three together, you jump, and I promise I'll catch you, all right?" 

Abby nodded again. "OK." 

Ben felt Ray's hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "OK, Abby. 1-2-3!!" 

Without hesitation, Abby jumped. Ben caught her, stumbling backwards a few steps, but Ray was there to catch him. 

"That was fun!" Abby exclaimed; and both men laughed. 

"I don't think we should do that again, though, OK?" Ben said. 

"OK." Abby agreed cheerfully. 

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ray said. 

"Good idea." Ben agreed. He turned, then paused and swayed slightly. Ray reached out and steadied him. He looked into Ben's face. 

"I'm OK." Ben reassured him. 

"Sure." Ray answered. "Why don't you give her to me?" 

Ben nodded and handed Abby to Ray. "Diefenbaker!" Ben called, and the wolf jumped down from the landing and ran out of the building ahead of them. 

As they came out onto the stoop, they could hear an almost frantic voice calling. "Abby! Abby, where are you?!" 

"Mommy!" Abby called out. She began squirming in Ray's arms. 

"Hold on a second, honey. We've got to get you down the stairs." They moved as quickly as they safely could down the stairs; then Ray set Abby on her feet. 

"Mommy!" The little girl cried, and ran down the path to her Mother, who had reached the house already. She bent and took her daughter into her arms. 

"Abagail! What were you doing in that building? I told you never to go inside those old houses!" 

"I know, Mommy, but..." 

Ray and Ben stood watching the reunion, smiling. Suddenly, though, Ben began to realize that he felt rather... funny. He felt very weak and dizzy. He tried to call out to Ray, but he couldn't make his voice work... 

* * *

Slowly, Fraser began to come back to awareness. The first thing he noticed was that he was incredibly uncomfortable. He was lying on a cold, hard surface, and his whole body was feeling the effects. Except for his head, which was pillowed on something soft. He sighed and opened his eyes to see Ray looking down at him. He looked scared. 

"Benny, just relax. The paramedics are on the way." 

Paramedics? What... He looked around him and saw that his head was resting in Ray's lap. Suddenly, the memories came back to him. 

Abby! He sat up, and was assailed by another wave of nausea and dizziness. 

"Whoa, Benny!" Firm hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him back down into Ray's lap. 

"Lie still, Fraser." 

"Abby?" 

"She's fine, love. She's with her Mother." 

"Oh. Right." He looked up at Ray. "Are _you_ OK, Ray?" 

"Yes, Benny. I'm fine." Fraser gazed critically up at the other man. Ray didn't look very fine. He was covered with dust, and cuts, scratches and bruises. 

"Ray, I think you should have the doctors check you out, too." 

"OK, love. I will." The look on Ray's face was half tenderness, half amusement. 

Ben smiled up at him. Ray had his handkerchief pressed against the cut on Ben's head, and now he reached down and started gently stroking Ben's other cheek. 

Mmmmmm. It felt nice. Ben sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. 

"Benny?" Ray's voice, sounding worried. "Benny, stay with me." 

Ben reached up and took Ray's hand in his. "I'm right here, Ray." 

* * *

"OK, Detective Vecchio, everything seems to check out OK. No broken bones, no concussion. Just many cuts and bruises." 

"See? I told you I was OK." Ray told the doctor. 

"Yes, you are. However, you are going to be pretty stiff and sore for the next few days. Aspirin and a hot bath should take care of the worst of it, though." 

"Aspirin and a hot bath? My Ma could have told me that." Ray grinned at the doctor. 

"Can your Mother prescribe medications?" 

"Can you make home made chicken soup?" 

"OK, OK! I give up!" Laughed the doctor. "If you'll sign these release papers, you will be free to go." 

"What about my partner?" 

"He's in cubicle five with Dr. Graff. He should be done in just a few minutes, and you can go see him." 

"Thanks, Doc. Is there a phone I could use? I need to call someone to come pick us up." 

* * *

Ray entered the cubicle and saw Ben sitting on the end of the exam table. A white gauze bandage covered the cut on his head, and he looked very pale, but other than that he looked worlds better than he had lying on the sidewalk. Ben looked up and saw Ray, and his face lit up with a smile. 

"Hi Benny. How are you feeling?" 

"I have a headache." Ben sounded both surprised and indignant, and Ray held back a smile with difficulty. 

"Well, my love, a building fell on your head a little while ago, so I guess that's to be expected." 

Ben smiled back at him. 

"What did the doctor say, Benny?" 

"Well, I had a few stitches to close this cut on my head, and I have a concussion, but other than that it's just scrapes and bruises. How are you?" 

"I'm great, Benny. A couple aspirin, a few hot baths, and I'll be good as new." 

Ben was looking at him speculatively, a smile spreading slowly over his face. 

"What?" Ray asked. 

"Well, Ray, my doctor also recommended a hot bath, but he said nothing about me having to take that bath alone." 

"Oooh, I like the way you think." He gave Ben a kiss, then pulled back. 

Ben looked at him, his expression turning serious. He traced a finger lightly over a particularly nasty looking scratch on Ray's cheek, then placed a gentle kiss there. 

Ray drew Benny into his arms, and the two men held each other tightly. 

"I love you, Ray." 

"I love you, Benny." 

At the sound of a light footstep behind them, the two men drew away from each other, but kept their arms around each other's waists. They turned to see Abby and her Mother entering the cubicle. 

"Hi Abby. How are you?" Ray asked. 

"I'm fine." Abby answered with a beautiful smile. 

"Although she has been warned that if she ever goes near one of those buildings again, she will be grounded until she's 30." 

Ben and Ray grinned. 

"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Mary Fox, Abby's Mother." 

Ben and Ray introduced themselves. 

"Are the two of you OK?" Mary asked. 

"Yes, we're fine." Ben assured her. 

"I don't know how I can ever thank you for what you did." 

"You don't need to thank us." Ray told her. "We just did what anyone would have done." 

"Actually, I'm not sure everyone would have done that. I just thank God that the two of you were there. Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Both men told her. 

Ben got down from the exam table, and Mary shook both men's hands. Abby stepped forward and gave each man an exuberant hug. 

"Thank you Ray! Thank you Ben!" 

"You're very welcome." Ben told her. 

"You stay out of those houses, now." Ray said. 

"I will!" Abby took her Mother's hand. 

"Thank you again." Mary said, and they left, leaving Ben and Ray smiling at each other. 

A few moments later, Maria entered the cubicle. "Excuse me, I'm looking for two heroes?" 

"Oh, please." Ray said. 

"Oh, please yourself. Everyone at the desk is talking about you two." She came closer to the two men, and gasped. "My God, are you two OK? You both look like shit!" 

"Well, thank you Maria, that's lovely." Ray said. 

"We are OK Maria." Ben hastened to assure her. "Just a little banged up is all." 

"Ma is gonna crap when she gets a look at you two. She's already in the kitchen cooking. And she's washing fresh sheets and towels for the guest room." She continued, turning to look directly at Ben. "So don't even try to get out of staying at the house for the next few days." 

"No. I wouldn't." Ben said. He was actually looking forward to staying at the Vecchios. Which either meant his head wound was worse than he thought; or he was just getting soft. 

"Good. I'll go bring the car around. And I'll pick up Diefenbaker on my way out. The nurses are about to give him his own stethoscope." 

"We'll meet you out front." Said a highly amused Ray. 

The two men walked slowly outside to the curb. Ben sighed and stretched, turning his face towards the sun. He turned to see his lover staring at him. Ray reached up and gently fingered the bandage on Ben's head. 

"Are you sure you're really OK?" Ray asked him. 

"Ray..." Ben broke off with a sigh; then took Ray's face in his hands and kissed him. 

Ray smiled at him. "You're really, really, OK." He grinned, taking Benny into his arms for another long kiss. 

Two nurses just coming on duty passed by the two men and stared at them, then looked at each other in disgust. 

"That is so sick!" The first nurse exclaimed. 

"Oh, I know." Agreed her friend. "I mean, if they want to do that kind of thing in their personal life, that's one thing; but don't flaunt your deviance in front of the rest of the world." 

"Well, people like that don't care what they do. They only worry about their own sick gratification. They don't care about other people at all. It's disgusting, really." 

The two nurses entered the hospital; while behind them, Ben and Ray got into the car and headed home to their family. 

The End 


End file.
